


While You Count Sheep

by pilotjosephdun



Category: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Jon Bellion - Freeform, M/M, My first joshler, While You Count Sheep, tell me how bad this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotjosephdun/pseuds/pilotjosephdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wrote this while I'm watching you sleep<br/>You're behind me on the couch and in the studio<br/>So I'm gonna make this all about sleep"</p>
<p>Tyler writes a song about Josh sleeping.</p>
<p>Inspired by Jon Bellion's "While You Count Sheep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Count Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first Joshler and first fic I've written in a long time. So any critique would be great!
> 
> I suggest listening to "While You Count Sheep" by Jon Bellion
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuX9T5N5ZXM
> 
> Song belongs to him just changed "she" to "he" to fit the story's plot.
> 
> Thanks to the Dun Cum Squad for encouraging me to write this.

While the guys where in the studio recording Heathens, Tyler noticed how tired Josh was so he told him to sleep while he finished writing the last verse. He got one line down but got distracted by his peaceful sleeping boyfriend. It was then he got an idea for another song just for Josh. While he knew this would be a waste of time, he didn’t care it needed to be done, needed to be a surprise. So he got Ben’s attention and got in the booth and started singing.

 

_  
_

_“Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum_  
Dum, dum-dum, dum, dum, dum, dum  
Beautiful, Mind, Mind, Mind  
He's literally like 5 feet away from me  
While I'm recording this, sleeping on the couch  
This is for him, sleepy ass

 

_I wrote this while I'm watching you sleep_  
You're behind me on the couch and in the studio  
So I'm gonna make this all about sleep  
And soft so I don't wake you up  
You're smiling as you sleep so you dig it  
Only I can make some soft shit and rip it  
I knew you were dope from the jump like ribbit  
Cause all these other guys fall short like midgets

 

_The Sandman gonna flip when he come through_  
While you count sheep I'll give him music to jump to  
While you count sheep I'll give him music to jump to

 

_I wrote this while I'm watching you sleep_  
Your hair is all over the place and I love it  
I won't put the bass in this beat  
If it knocks I might wake you up  
You're smiling as you sleep so you like it  
He just let me work cause he know I cook diamonds  
He know I'm paid but he still 9-5ing  
That's why he allowed to hang while I'm writing  
Hahaha

_The Sandman gonna flip when he come through_  
While you count sheep I'll give him music to jump to  
While you count sheep I'll give him music to jump to 

 

_Dopest musical breakdown ever, ready?_  
If I make this  
And maybe you will wake up and get naked  
Boy I'm playing, boy I'm playing, boy I'm playing  
Maybe not

_Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum  
Dum, dum-dum, dum, dum, dum, dum” _

It was at that last dum Josh woke up startling Tyler making him say,  
_“Uhhhh, look who finally decided to wake up?”_

He then hurried up and got out of the booth hoping Josh didn’t hear that last line in the control room as Josh went into the live room meeting Tyler with a kiss.  
“Did you write a song about me sleeping?”, asked Josh sleepily.  
“Pshhh no, whatever are you talking about?”  
Giving him his signature squinty smile Josh just shrugged it off while they went back to finishing up Heathens.

It had been months of Tyler being sneaky trying to finish the melody of the song he wrote for Josh. He finally got it done just in time for the last MSG show and decided he’d show it to josh after. So once they settled into their hotel room after the show and celebration dinner, Tyler got ready to play the song for Josh.  
“Babe I have a surprise for you!”  
“Oh really now? What on earth could it be?” as Josh started to shed his shirt thinking it would be the continuation of last night’s congratulatory sex as they had promised. But Tyler stopped him asking for him to sit on the bed while he grabbed his laptop and setting up his iTunes to play it rather than sing it himself.

Once the song ended Josh jumped up and started kissing Tyler with passion. Thanking him over and over saying things like “You’re the best you know that?” “I love you so much, it’s my absolute favorite!” Tyler blushed so hard over the compliment happy Josh loved it. “It’s only for you, I don’t want to release it to the clique.” Josh couldn’t agree more “Yeah you saying ass and shit will make them go nuts.” “Fuck you” Tyler said in a barely there whisper. They both laughed smiling, Josh making good on that threat and continuing where they left off the night before.


End file.
